Fallen
by AoNoPrincess
Summary: Having absolute power is exhilarating, especially when you use it to destroy things. But what would you do if suddenly it was all taken from you? Your power, even your own memory? FLEETWAY/STC, FIRST FIC IN YEARS, HELP. ONE-SHOT.


Heyy everyone! So, here's my first fanfiction in…two years? Yeah, I'm a little rusty…

So basically this is a one-shot Super Sonic ficlet. Why? Because I love STC's Super Sonic. He's just so damn adorable!

For anyone that's read STC, this takes place issue 100 between the end of strip one and ends at the beginning of strip three. I always wondered how Super felt losing his memory, so ta-da~

For those that haven't read STC, firstly go read them. Now. Second, Super Sonic is similar to the games except that he's evil. Very evil. And sadistic. And bad-ass. But that's beside the point. Point is he got trapped inside a 'computer' called the Omni-viewer (too complex to explain, go read it up) and stuck in an asteroid. Super later escaped (by blowing the thing up and causing a world-wide EMP) and vowed revenge by destroying everything. He almost succeeded if not for a mysterious energy drain that takes away his memory.

Enjoy~

* * *

It was a close call. The only thought that crossed Metropolis's minds was that they almost died.

Most of them don't know what had happened. They know they saw a second sun, if only for a brief moment. They know they saw the sun explode. They know they saw something zip down from the sky and explode into the back of some buildings.

No one knows what and no one really cared. They never discovered who, or what, it was.

The yellow hedgehog cursed aloud as he stumbled. Unable to catch himself he hit the cold ground. There was a moment of silence before he emitted a low growl, "So close…" and another brief moment of silence.

The hedgehog slammed his fists against the ground repetitively like a child in a tantrum, "SO CLOSE! I WAS SO DAME CLOSE TO KILLING THEM ALL DAMMIT!" This was repeated until the action tired him out.

Normally such an action would never tire him out. He had absolute power, power that he could use to destroy the entire planet in minutes.

He almost did too. Having being trapped in some giant space rock for who knows how long had made him want revenge. Revenge against those goody-two-shoes Freedom Fighters. The ones who _always_ prevented him from doing what he wanted.

The hedgehog hoisted himself shakily onto his feet. He took a moment to regain his balance and almost lost it again if it weren't for the wall. Leaning against it he took a moment to catch his breath. Another surge coursed through his body making him double over.

He hated this. Running away. Feeling this weak. We was never supposed to. He was a creature made of chaos, he was supposed to be as powerful as a god. He _was _as powerful as a god.

"Now here I am barley able to stand." Another growl.

The burning of humiliation and anger were only just noticeable over the pain of his energy seeping away. No one was sure whether it was the EMP or the burst of energy that caused it, all they knew was that he was harmless now.

When he was able to he continued limping down the alleyway, all the while hugging the wall for support. He didn't like it, but he had to get away. He needed get away…

Why?

Frowning, he only just realised he did not know what he was running from. He knew it was people, but he couldn't quite place _who_. After a moment, he paused and looked around, frowning.

Where was he anyway? It appeared to be a back alley_. But where?_ He didn't recognise the area at all.

He also noticed a dull pain throughout his body. It made him feel weak, his breathing too heavy for simply walking and so he lowered to his knees to rest. He tried to remember what could've done this, but nothing came to mind.

"What's going on?" His voice came in an unfamiliar whisper that shocked him into silence. He had forgotten what he sounded like. It was then that couldn't even recall his own name.

Looking around, the area was defiantly unfamiliar. It was dark, cold, and quite uninviting. Why he was even here was beyond him.

A sense of worry made his heart race. He couldn't remember a single thing. Nothing at all.

He slowly stood up, surprised that the strength had returned to his legs. Desperate to escape the unfamiliar territory he sprinted down the pathways until he found an exit.

The sun shone brightly and he had to squint to see where he was. Hardly anyone walked the streets. He scanned the buildings. Nothing looked familiar.

Deciding he might find out more if he explored, he made his way down the empty street.

"Who am I? So hard to…remember…"

* * *

Hm, sounds rushed…but I wasn't sure what else to write. Super Sonic never seemed like the type to go into deep thought, so yeah…reviews would be nice. Good criticism is appreciated too. If you don't like it, tell me _why_ please, don't just say 'it's crap because it's crap' because that doesn't help. Thanks~

FYI, the last quote was quoted from issue 100, strip three, panel/line 1, writer Lew Stringer.


End file.
